Méphistophélique
by Feunarose
Summary: Yonji n'avait plus la force de se voiler éternellement la face. Il était dégoûté par ses propres pensées. Comment osait-il douter de son véritable visage ? Se revêtir de son éternel sourire goguenard ne suffisait plus. Il était mentalement épuisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir, pour définitivement anéantir les sentiments humains qu'il commençait à ressentir.


_Tout avait commencé si soudainement._

_Il n'avait rien vu venir._

Ses deux grands-frères étaient partis en mission et l'avaient laissé seul avec sa sœur, Reiju. Leur absence s'était faite ressentir la veille, durant le déjeuner. Leur père, Jajji, n'avait, comme d'habitude, même pas pris la peine de manger avec eux. La cuisinière, Cosette, leur avait apporté de multiples plats, et le jeune homme s'était fait une joie de les engloutir malgré l'expression vide qu'il affichait.

_Il fallait qu'il se change les idées._

Yonji s'était récemment rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Même s'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'accepter au début. _Le jeune homme devenait fou._

Il aurait tellement voulu s'enfuir d'ici. Partir le plus loin possible sans aucuns regrets. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ichiji, Niji et Reiju.

Yonji commençait à se demander s'il avait réellement sa place dans ce royaume. Les longs couloirs qu'il voyait quotidiennement en se rendant dans sa salle d'entraînement commençaient à le rendre malade. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir une seule conversation sans crier sur ses frères ou leur père. Le vert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Sanji. _Ce raté._ La seule image qu'il avait encore de son frère disparu était celle où il était roulé en boule sur le sol afin d'encaisser les coups qu'Ichiji, Niji, et lui, lui donnaient.

_Où était-il, à présent ?_

Même si Yonji ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il craignait qu'il se soit fait tuer dès les premiers jours qui suivirent sa fuite. Son frère s'était enfui de leur royaume quand ils étaient petits et depuis ce jour, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Le jeune homme n'était _malheureusement _plus celui qu'il était auparavant. Il avait commencé à ressentir les choses autour de lui le jour de ses douze ans malgré les modifications que leur père avait effectuées sur lui et ses frères quand ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère. _Haine. Rancœur. Regrets._ Constamment, Yonji tentait d'oublier.

_Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte envers Sanji ? Il l'aimait._ Et malgré tout, il ne l'avait jamais écouté. Cet imbécile avait toujours eu des sentiments, contrairement à lui. _Il souffrait terriblement._ Yonji s'en voulait. _Tristesse. Colère. Hargne. _Le poing qu'il écrasa contre le mur de la salle de bains finit de l'achever.

Trop occupé à regarder le sang qui dégoulinait de son bras, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre, alerté par le bruit qu'il avait fait. La voix qui résonna derrière lui le fit sursauter, et il se retourna furieusement vers son interlocuteur. Yonji eut la surprise de découvrir l'une des servantes qu'il voyait maintenant depuis dix ans dans le château. _Lily._

_\- _Prince Yonji ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le vert se mordit frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure et hurla :

\- Bouge de là ! Je vais te buter !

Il la saisit par les cheveux et elle gémit de douleur. Le regard rempli de peur qu'elle lui lança le fit frissonner et il la lança à travers son appartement. Elle commença à pleurnicher lamentablement. En jetant un regard vers sa main, il remarqua qu'une grande partie de ses longs cheveux bruns étaient restés dans celle-ci.

\- Prince Yonji, si vous avez des problèmes, vous devriez en parler, déclara-t-elle rapidement en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous.

Yonji lui enfonça violemment son pied dans le ventre et elle se cogna contre le lit. Le jeune homme vit qu'elle tentait de ne pas hurler. _Déception. Chagrin. Dépit._ Il pinça les lèvres et tenta de reconstituer le masque qu'il s'était forgé. _Pourquoi ce qu'il lui faisait ne lui faisait pas du bien ? Comment devait-il faire pour faire taire la pitié qui faisait battre son cœur furieusement ? Aidez-moi, je n'en peux plus_, gémit-il intérieurement alors qu'un cri déchirant franchit la paroi de ses lèvres.

La servante se leva courageusement et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche. Sa longue robe blanche fut tachée en plus d'avoir été déchirée. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Yonji, qui tomba sur le sol en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes. _Tant pis_, pensa-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait mourir à cause de lui à tout instant.

\- Prince Yonji, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous.

Il voulut la gifler mais suspendit son geste. Le regard de détresse qu'il lui lança la paralysa sur place et son cœur battit à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pitié. Détresse. Étouffement. Elle prit soin de le rassurer avec des mots doux. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à part sa vie, à présent.

\- Je sais que la vie peut-être difficile malgré le fait que vous vivez dans ce royaume. Être prince vous donne de lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules et je suis étonnée que vous ne craquiez que maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée si je suis entrée dans votre chambre sans vous prévenir, mais je me suis inquiétée avec le bruit que vous faisiez.

\- Ne parle plus, articula-t-il en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix. Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux que tout s'arrête, maintenant !

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par le prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait sa place au sein des servants du Germa 66, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était que le Prince Yonji se calme. Le voir dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Elle voulait l'entendre hurler de rire comme avant au détour d'un couloir et chantonner comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Prince Yonji, que ressentez-vous ? Là, dit-elle en lui touchant la poitrine.

Il dirigea son regard vide et rempli de larmes vers elle et la détailla. Sa lèvre était ouverte et son nez saignait abondamment. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de se préoccuper de son état. _Tout ce qui l'importait en ce moment, c'était lui._

_\- _Du vide. J'ai envie de disparaître.

-Non, mon Prince, répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant. N'abandonnez pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, mais tout peut changer, d'accord ? Si quelque chose s'est mal passé, ce n'est pas grave. Même si vous avez fait une erreur, les cieux vous pardonnerons et un jour, vous serez heureux. Vous trouverez quelqu'un capable de vous faire sourire.

La jeune fille reçut un coup dans la poitrine et se sentit partir. Le coup de poing que lui avait administré Yonji lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui broyer les poumons. Au sol, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses yeux marron croisèrent ceux de Yonji, qui la contemplaient, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

_A présent, il comprenait._ Cette fille tentait de le pervertir avec ses idéologies de paysanne._ Il était un prince !_ Yonji ne devrait pas avoir de pitié. Il aurait dû lui éclater la cervelle depuis le moment où elle avait passé les portes de sa salle de bains.

Le jeune homme contempla le corps de sa servante et commença à la rouer de coups. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait d'encaisser. Seuls ses traits crispés laissaient voir qu'elle souffrait horriblement.

\- Je voulais seulement vous aider, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux actions.

Les cheveux verts de Yonji s'étaient défaits alors qu'il s'acharnait sur son corps immobile. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se fermer, ses coups s'arrêtèrent et il commença à exploser de rire. Il avait pris soin de ne martyriser que son torse et avait évité son visage fin. Sa cage thoracique s'était enfoncée et de nombreux bleus étaient dispersés un peu partout sur sa poitrine.

_En contemplant ce qu'il avait fait, Yonji se rendit compte qu'il venait de blesser une innocente. _Une innocente, qui, par la même occasion, avait grandi en même temps que lui dans cette forteresse. Son sourire se fana et des larmes entamèrent une course le long de ses joues. Les yeux écarquillés, il prit Lily dans ses bras et hurla.

_Seul un monstre aurait pu faire cela. _


End file.
